


The Neko and his stalker wolf

by MLou186



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, YOI Omegaverse Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLou186/pseuds/MLou186
Summary: The existence of supernatural beings was never believed until a war occurred between humans and 'non'humans. supernaturals have been around as long as humans, some even belive they were around before humans. The Newsonme family hunted  supernatural beings for centuries. The war did not begin until two centuries ago when the Newsomes went overboard and killed many royal families from each supernatural entity within a year and fully espoused the supernatural community. Werecats, werewolves, vampires, faeries, witches, and other supernatural beings/hybrids put their differences aside to face the humans.  Millions-of causalities happened on each side but the end result was true equality for all beings. However, humans now outnumbered 'non'humans. Supernatural beings no longer have to hide or pretend to be human. Individuals who can transform at will are required by law to be in their most human form during the day. Alternative food options were made for all beings that had to hurt other beings to love, but some humans were willing to be donors or even be in a relationship with a supernatural being speciaffy the vampires.This is an draft
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	The Neko and his stalker wolf

Kacen POV 

I woke up to the constant sound of beeping extremely annoyed at my roommate, I hate the morning time. I keep wondering why I was forced to have one 'its for your own good' my mom would always say. I groaned and sat up as my tail automatically unwrapped from around my waist. 

"Dammitt Troy!!" I said annoyed hearing the usual thud. I got up wearing only a tshirt and boxers as my tail flickered behind me. I noticed my red eyes in the mirror then took in a deep breath knowing I would have to wear contacts yet again. I walked into his room finding him only in bright pink girl boxers once again his slightly toned body on full display, the 5'9 tennis star was very attractive but a clutz. Troy soon groaned looking up at me from the pillows I laid out for him since he always falling out the bed.

I'm still not sure why they put a senior in the room with a freshman. Troy just transferred in and I have yet to figure out what he is but I think he is a witch. Its not a lot of supernaturals at this university like I have noticed on tours to others. Majority of the small population consist of werewolves. 

"I know, I know. I'm up Mom" he said Sarcastically wiping his brown hair out his face, his sleepy blue eyes barely open. I walked into the bathroom slightly annoyed at guy who is actually more feminine than me but he swear he is straight but I never believed it so he soon confessed he on the down low and have a boyfriend but his best girlfriend is his cover story. Some about his family not that accepting but I do get it. Maybe it wasn't that bad for me since most nekos were bisexual but when I came out as gay well.... lets just say not everyone was as accepting as first but its my life so who cares

I stripped then turned the shower on and completed my daily routine knowing I would have to wake Troy up once again, I feel like a mom. I soon realized I would be late so I put my brown contacts in and wrapped my tail tightly around my waist. I looked in the full length mirror hearing Troy muttering something in a foreign language which was always my cue to leave. I made it to running class on time and dreaded the shower I would have to take afterwards because a certain wolf is obsessed with me and always wait until I come out. I always shower last since nekos are not liked that much here but we all have a being who irritates us, we are the underdogs. 

There is only ten of us on the entire campus plus I am the smallest at 5'2. I'm literally a walking target so I normally try to bled in with humans and play on my feminine appearance. The only plus is most people know the wolf is obsessed with me and dare not to get on his bad side. He is so protective but I have no idea why, I cannot be his mate we not even the same species. I dont think it is possible but then again he probably think im a virgin and up for a challenge.

I spotted my sexy buff stalker who was wearing a button down shirt that was about to burst open and jeans that fit his thick thighs perfectly. I licked my lips deciding I should slip out before he notice me but when I started walking he was blocking the only door with his crew leaning on the rest of the walls as backup. His medium length blonde hair was more curly than usual and his ears blended into his soft looking hair. I wonder what products he use, he dont seem like the type that care about all that but his hair is always nice

Donovan looked up at me licking his lips then his fang. Oh Goddess Bastet help me, I tired to will off my already hardening dick. I wrapped my tail around my thigh, hating I picked thin tights to wear. I pulled my high-low floral shirt down glaring at all of them as I dodged his friends who always liked pulling my tail. "Hey short stuff, where you headed" the shortest one, who was about 6'1, teased blocking my path. "Im not short and its none of your business 'wolf'!" I growled out going between his open legs heading directly toward my handsome stalker well the door he was blocking. 

I groaned moving my head back as Donovan held me with one arm and then gently rubbed my cheek making me slightly blush and flinch at the same time. The guy is hot and all but he is a man whôre, I want be the next dare/number. "Let me see that cute face my little kitten" he said after I jerked my head away. His hard muscles rubbing against my soft bod felt so good. I had to keep thinking of the most disgusting things I ever seen, cause I will not let him see me loose composure. 

"Im not little!" I yelled annoyed as my tail tried to reach up and choke the 6'6 muscular blonde wolf. I really hate taking a shower in the locker room after my running class but I didn't have time to go to the dorm since my next class was in 15 minuets . He stepped back a half step but still wouldn't let me go. "Aww how cute, is the little kitten mad?". He used both arms picking me up and basically crushing me as he placed, well slammed me agonist the door. I gasped catching my breath and just glared at him but his golden brown eyes held amusement in them. My body automatically wrapped around him, my arms round his neck and legs around his waist, Soon he was grounding his big bulge into me directly between my cheeks. He was so huge I knew he would destroy me. 

I was now concentrating so hard but it was feeling hopeless, so I decided to turn my lust into rage. I heard his crew shuffling around guessing they was heading into the next room. How many times have they heard this guy doing it? I can tell by Donovan reaction that my eyes were blazing so red it was visible through my specially made blue tinted contacts. I always hated my eye color depended on my mood. He bent down to inhaling my scent clearly not seeing me as a threat even when my long sharp claws came out and dug into his shoulder blades. He jumped slightly then said "I like feisty little kittens" which was followed by a chuckle. This cocky bãstard! 'Claw his dãm eyes out!' my inner cat, Karen, demanded. 

"just like that my little Kitten" he said an octave lower after smelling my increased arousal while sucking my neck, my anger turned into lust once again and I been grinding on him 5 minutes ago. I felt my release coming and knew I had to stop this . "Noo Stoppp" I moaned out trying to escape once I came back to my senses. He pulled back from my neck and looked into my serious face and dropped me making me having to rely on my quick cat reflexes.

' Fuck him up, he is a jerk!' Karen said and I nodded but just wanted to leave. 'Karen I want to fuck him so bad but I dont want to be hurt and be another one night well day stand' Karen lauged 'one way to find out tuts" she said. I was feeling too many emotions at once, confusion, embarrassment, lust, and anger. This was his second time trying to make a move this month, guess he know my birthday is soon but it didn't go this far last time. He rubbed his rough finger on my cheek then leaned down to inhale my scent once more and whispered the words I hoped I never hear "Kacen...Mate". 'I know you Fucking lying!' Karen said in disbelief' pacing around and I found myself repeating her out loud. I love that sassy bîtch. 

I couldn't move from shock as he straightened up his frame his burgundy eyes boring into my light orange eyes which I saw reflecting off his, guess my contacts at their limit.. well I just needed to calm down. I groaned and decided not to argue with him once I saw his crew was not even shocked but they did come back to see the show. Im sure he tell all of his conquests that line "youre my mate, lets have sex baby" I laughed as I stumbled back, him watching my every move. He gave me enough space to leave and I bolted out. I think the wolf need help ain't no way I am his mate, I am a cat not a dog.

I learned from my sister that he is a Junior with a high GPA and an athlete but she didn't know what sport. He currently is not dating anyone and she has not heard much about him whoring around in the past year. I decided to call my mom for advice and I learned my oldest brother, who I never met, has a wolf mate. Fuck my life it might just be true. I ignored my overly concerned roomie who thought I was violated so I had to give him a quick run down of the events. "omg! you soon will see he is your mate, your birthday is so close!" he said in a sing song way clapping his hands. I groaned and shooed him out, he glared at me rolling his head but soon left and I dozed off before I knew it too overwhelmed by the day. 

"Oh Godd Yess D!" I moaned out feeling his heavy body over mine plowing into me over and over. His kisses showering my neck, his grunts turning me on even more. "Right there!" I jolted as he continually abused my spot. "Here kitten?" he teased in that husky voice that I love. I couldn't even talk anymore due to all this over stimulation."im coming Kacen" he said before i felt his hot seed filling me up. soon his heavy body was beside me and I was pulled up on to his chest with one hand as I straddled his face. His wide tongue licked me from the from to the back cleaning me then he took me into his mouth " mmm soo good!" I moaned out loud humping his face coming close to releasing. Soon as I released I woke up then groaned not sure if I was happy that it was just a dream. 

I felt like since the last two months Ive had no control over my dreams. So this the famous dream about potential mates before your 19th birthday phonemem, I was happy I dreamed about two but it is mostly that stupid wolf! The other guy, Jack, was a human as far as I could tell. I realized my tail was inside me once again and my hand was holding my member. I have been doing good avoiding Donovon by just pretending im not home. I let him in at least once a week or Karen have a total bîtch fit, like who side is she on? Yes he is hot but my heart have to be protected but she is so lustful. Sometimes he just throws me on his shoulder after class like a caveman and takes me on dates which really turns out to be nice. I feel our bond getting stronger and its scary. Thankfully my roommate was gone for a week due to his tennis tournament cause my dreams are more vivid every night. I got up but heard a knock I groaned pulling a long t shirt on and sprayed some freshener. Great here comes my almost daily visitor. I wonder how long he was there and what all he heard. Is he having dreams as well?

"Hello Kacen.. my little naughty cat" he said seductively as waves of arousal bounced off him making me almost release again. How dare he throw his phernomones at me. I bit my lips as I struggled to keep balanced. His arm soon caught me and I just realized he didnt have a shirt. Just where the hell is his shirt? Then on top of that the way my name roll off his mouth. I just cant. I pulled away then walked in, no point of trying to get rid of him and I knew on also what was in the bag? Did he actually remember my birthday? I felt nervous not having my roommate here but I knew he would not force me. He walked in and sat the bag on the counter. 

"I hope you like it kitten" he said then went straight for my bed sitting on it gazing at me deeply but I detected more than just lust in his eyes. He patted the spot next to him and of cousre my nut was there. He looked at his hand then at me as he licked it clean, sucking his finger. I groaned... I need to shower. I gathered my robe and shower shoes

"just stay put Donovan and do not be a perv ok?" he nodded as his tail wagged but soon after I got in the shower I heard the door open. I just steeped up cause I knew he was going to get in, he did it last time but he didnt try anything just observed and washed my back. The curtain pulled back and he stepped in taking up most of the space. I turned around to face him my tail flicking but soon his tail was wrapped around mine which shot a jolt up my spine.

"Fuck Donovan" I moaned lowly cursing my sensitive tail. He put a finger over my lips, his eyes held the most tender loving look I have every seen. "I know Kacen" he said as he adjusted the temperature from ice cold to luke warm feeling the same rush as me. He maintained eye contact with me as much as possible as he cleaned my entire body. His level of control is quite impressive, just as impressive as his erection. 'jump him, its right there karen said' having a fit in my head. I groaned,, this bitch gone be the death of me

My heat and his perfect chiseled body was not making my situation any better, and those pills barley help me but hey I haven't jumped him so I guess they help some. This is my first heat afterall so im not sure how it suppose to go. He noticed my arousal but didn't act on it, he also didn't linger on my sensitive areas more than what was needed. To be honest, this was shocking. He got some shampoo and washed my hair his claws gently scratching my scalp had me a purring me and I was enjoying ever minute. Who knew the big bad wolf could be gentle

Soon I repeated the same actions and his body went almost rigid as he fought the urge to control himself. I couldn't help but stare his massive dick that was almost as big as my lower arm. I bit my lip nervous... that will not be possible. He just smirked. I reach out to touch it and then traced it just to be sure it was real, he watched me intently trying to figure out what im up to. I soon stopped then looked up at him. 'He not that big of jerk is he Kacen.. just taste it.. it want hurt anyone.. you both aroused.. we need it' Karen said lowly and I agreed but not yet. 

I got out the shower first and looked in the bag. It was the collar and silk red robe I been looking at for months as well as my favorite snacks and a birthday card. I dropped my cotton rob then tried the sexy red one and I looked hot in it. I usually slep naked but I couldnt since I had a annoying wolf here. 'no he isnt karen said and those pills not going to delay the inevitable sweetie" I blushed then went looking in the fride for something to drink. I just know a female helped him with that idea. I then got in the bed and read the card. He have a nice handwritting 

" To my little mate, I will help you have the best birthday ever, With love D" 

He walked out in a towel and smiled at me. "Im glad you like it kitten" he said heading towards the sofa "It looks really good on you" he continued looking me up and down. "you didnt have to tie it though. I already seen it all" he said with a laugh. He could have got dressed in the bathroom but no he had to come out here and tease me more. I watched him as he got dressed

Soon he was sitting on the sofa in some shorts from the bag he 'accidentally' left last time he showed up to 'talk'. I remade the bed hoping he was not getting a good view from this short silky night gown well robe. When I was done, I got in the bed watching him watch me from the sofa still. Well he just may be a gentleman after all

"You can get in but you cant have all my cover". I said lowly kind of hoping he didnt hear but of cousre he did. He got up and slid in pulling me on top of him and the cover over us. I knew my bed was small but still he had no right, im sure we could have made space but his body felt sooo good. His hands played in my still damp hair making me purr as I relaxed on his chest. 

My flashback to my first dream of riding him picked the perfect moment to come up and I was hard once again. Donovan opened his eyes and looked at me. "You ok kitten?" he said sounding concerened " You know its only one way to get rid-". I turned my head "Im fine" I said hiding my head on his chest blushing like a school girl. He sighed and continued to pet me focusing on calming his self as well as his inner wolf. The first time had to be special. 

"'Mate! get mate!' Karen whined. I sighed ignoring her like I always do but honestly I want to jump him. We already talked about what all it is to be known . I met his family and found out his father is the pack leader, which was a huge shock and was even more shocked when I found out my suppose to be mate was next in line. He wasnt that fond of my parents but neither am I so I dont blame him. I was pulled out my thoughts when I heard him grunt deep in his throat and I just stared at him as he stared at me. 

'Mate with him, complete bond' she whined, 'i will" I returned and she become quiet but I could feel her excitement.

By the time I had made my mind up he was almost sleep so I gently unwrapped my tail from his and lightly kissed his chest as my my tail brushed his thigh. I scooted up and lightly kissed on the spot where my mark would go and grazed my teeth over it. His eyes shoot open and were blazing crimson but soon were mixed with some gold.. well that is new.

"Kacen" he said in his warning voice which usually made me stop and shiver in fear. "hmm?" I said innocently as I slide my hands into his shorts gripping what I needed. That tone was not going to work tonight.He took in a deep breath

"Are you sure you ready?" I know what he was really asking. I had to face what ive been trying to deney for almost a year. I smiled and sat up looking dead into his eyes and took my necklace off which had our bonding rings but they are quite similiar to engagement rings then slipped it on my finger and did the same with his. "Kacen Colmillo" he said lowly testing it. "Sounds beautiful to me", I smiled pushing my hair out my eyes as my tail wrapped around his. He stared at me for what felt like an hour then a tear slipped out his eye but he quickly wiped away. 

Oh my, he thought I would.... "I would never do that, I love you" I said as I kissed him deeply. If I rejected him he couldnt find another mate for 15 years sometimes 20. Same for me as well. His hand slipped down my back as he pulled my fabric up rubbing on my cheeks then spreading them. His fingers then started circling my hole and slowly one of his thick fingers pressed the rim of muscle that gave in and he trusted his finger in me no lube was needed since I was already leaking cause of my heat. He went directly for my sweet spot like he has a map of my body. " ohDonovan !", I moaned out as he groaned deeply, I even felt the vibration. Soon he was picking me up with him then he sat me on the bed as he slowly stripped. I bet my lip then licked them.

I slid down and stretched my mouth some as I took the head of his member in his mouth. I slowly worked my way down his massive dick. I could see why he was so popular. I hear and immediate gasp and his increased heart beat " Fûck kacen!" he said in a husky voice that may be the sexiest I have heard yet. I moaned around his dick as both of my hands wrapped aroud his member to jack the other half I couldn't fit in my mouth 

"Damm Kitten! your mouth feel soo good" he moaned out, I felt my slick pooling out of me and his eyes looked directly into mine as I released him from my mouth and got onto my hands and knees taking him in my mouth again and I realized he had moved closer. His member was throbbing in my mouth moments later and my bum was slightly sore from his slapping my cheeks but now he had two thick fingers in me that probably would be 3 of mine and I felt so stretched but I knew at least one more was needed.

"Noo!" I protested as his fingers came out feeling empty. "Oh hush kitten" he said moving behind me pushing the big head of the massive dick into my hole slowly. I groaned in pain from the burn, why is he so big! He got alll the way in then stilled being very quite but I soon found out why. He finally lost his composure and his wolf came out to play

"Im going to give you want you want" he said in a deeper voice that made me shiver slightly. I felt his member grow longer and thicker in me which caused me to scream "Kacen Your Mine Now!" his wolf barked out as he pulled all the way out then trusted back in me roughly 

"OHHHH YESSS!!!" I streamed out from the pleasure of my spot being stimulated so roughly. Once I got used to him I was a leaking mess and the pain was gone. He held my waist in place by digging his claws into me then plowed into me with beyond human force and speed. My lower half feel on the shaking bed as he grunted stretching me out. "Oh You So Tight And ITs Just For Us" he said between pants as his tongue ran along the areas of my back that he could reach. 

This was just way too much I was climaxing back to back and actually throwing it back now, moaning his name over and over which only made him even more aroused. "Thats Right Come For ME!" he said thrusting even harder as I hear the wood splinters separating in my bed frame and feel the familiar pooling begin but its the most intense thus far. My hands gripping and pulling on everything and I had screamed so much my voice was already gone. My head was roughly yanked up and I felt him turn my head to the side lick my spot where my neck meet my chest. He grazed it with his sharp canines and Karen was back again being a happy little cheerleader. He bit me and I felt a slight burn then and even more intense wave of pleasure that took me over the edge and actually took me out for the count literally , I blacked out.

"Oh baby!" he said looking at me and I could see the regret on his face. I just smiled and snuggled back into his chest "i'm ok, I didn't speak up so don't beat yourself up plus it felt so good I couldn't" I rasped out. He sighed " he just don't listen, I told him we had to be gentle the first time you only had sex twice before and....." I tuned him out looking at the clock and realizing I slept a whole day, nice. I guess I know who is more dominant in that relationship but ill let him deal with that. I actually felt really good and he just chuckled at me. I forgot about mind linking but oh well it want be all that strong until its fully completed. I looked around then realized I wasn't at home.

"I brought you to the pack doctor, I got worried" he sighed in a flashback im guessing, "you even shifted into your cute little kitten form once, Karen is such a nice cat" he said but I knew he was being sarcastic about Karen being nice.

I put my mind blocks up and just glared at him, great now they all now i'm weak little mate who has a below average cat form that couldn't even get through one rough round of love making. Moments later I sighed knowing I would have done the same. "So where am I?" I asked glaring around a large but breathtaking room loving the decor and also knowing its not his. "Well its your room love, I had everything done yesterday". He kissed my forehead. How did he... these folks and this big castle, I tell you what. I do find it weird how similar it is to my room at my parents home which was about half the size of their mansion but the only difference is its red instead of purple.  
I do find it weird how similar it is to my room at my parents home which was about half the size of their mansion but the only difference is its red instead of purple 

I felt an intense heat and lust wave run over me an hour later in the middle of talking about our childhood. "Yeah my brothers actually....". He paused and looked into my eyes "so what does that Yellow and purple mix mean?". I just let down my mind blocks and let him find out on his own. 'complete bond dummy, you only have a few hours left to do it' Karen said 'or you going to get sicker' she said annoyed. I guess she still mad at his wolf, how cute. I laughed slightly at her "nice to see your back and sassy as ever', she nodded and I immediately felt most of the pain disappear, he is using his phermones once again. Donovan was now chuckling while rubbing my back. I was back thinking and honestly I got a little scared, I never blacked out before and what if.. "You can top, Ill only do it for you though.. once" he said lowly as if someone would call him out on it if they heard him. I pulled the duvet back and slide down his body on a mission.

I took his semi hard member in my mouth and sucked and licked until I felt it grow as I heard a line of curses slip out his mouth. i used my hands to spread his cheeks and licked up and down his slit hearing his light moans at my rough tongue. I pumped his member while flexing my tongue before pushing it inside him which is when I moaned at his taste. I started thrusting my tongue in and out. I gripped his dick tighter and pumped faster. low moans move pass his lips as I pumped faster and moved my tongue as fast as I could. I soon felt his seed spill on my hands and I licked then clean and his member staring into his eyes the entire time "Fuckk that is hot" he said catching his breath. I sat up and smiled leaving a trail on kisses up and down his body before I got in the space between his open legs. 

"Oh Shît" I grunted out slowly pushing into his tight entrance while jacking him at the same time. "you so tight and warm babe" I said lowly as all of my member was in which is a third of his size. The feeling of being inside someone is much different and it seem as though we both may be doing this for the first time. When your dick is my size no one ever asks you to top but he took pitty on me and my abused hole. Once I was in and he nodded I started thrusting slowly watching his reaction, his massive legs soon wrapped around my waist and I laid my body on his thrusting faster moaning loudly. I was quite aware when I finally found his spot cause his wolf responded first definitely not liking being out of control but he didn't fight it either, which was a surprise. Karen was laughing telling the wolf to 'sit boy' she was not playing with him this time. My big manly mate was soon a moaning begging mess as I continually pounded his spot. So I plowed him with all I had and I assumed I was doing good cause he is leaking like a faucet and clawing my back up. It hurts but it feels so good.

My hips were getting tired but I was sooo close "Oh D! im so close". I moaned out as I leaned down looking into his pleasure filled face. His tail trusted into me and I screamed out.. so much for my ass getting a break but it didnt hurt since I was dripping, of course the wolf couldnt ignore it. I was feeling close to being overloaded once again then I felt his walls gripping me tighter. "Do It" he moaned out turning his neck to the side. I grazed licked the spot then sucked on it before I felt my fangs descend and I sunk into his neck. Soon as I tasted him I came deep in him feeling him clinch me even harder. I fought to keep my consciousness, Karen was also using all her strength to help me. I wanted to stay awake this time. 

I somehow didn't pass out but I felt wiped out and I knew I was going to be sore sore on both ends. My cat was basically so happy she was drunk. I licked his wound closed then kissed him. I pulled out of him and laid on his chest breathing heavily. "I love you" he said lowly picking us up. "I love you too" I said lowly but then was annoyed cause he was moving me, I just wanted to lay there forever. Next thing I knew I was in a large tub between his legs and dozed off instantly.

I woke up the next day in my dorm room with Troy staring at me with a I knew it all along face. "Dont know who my mate was my ass!" he said with his hand on his hip. I sat up and giggled pulling Donovan big arm off me. He groaned but just rolled over as I got out and walked into Troy's room siting on his bed him trailing me. "omg! I legit thought he just wanted to screw me but he has literally known I was his mate for a whole year and I was busy searching for another one, crazy right?" I finally said after a few ,minutes of silence. He looked at me thinking. "you did not think it was possible cause he was a wolf?" I just nodded "and because of his reputation I just could not trust him but we will see" Troy lifted my hand looking at my princes cut ring. "so I see a lot occurred you did not text me about. "Well I was passed out after the first three times we had sex but I havent lately" I said looking at him "im sorry though thats no excuse, youre my best friend" I said as he leaned in to hug me

I turned red and told him about what all happened from start to finish. Only thing he was into was my room so I showed him some photos. "omg no! you cant move out hoe!". I giggled "Im not, we just got started and there is currently an alpha in both our tribes so we have no current responsibilities. i'm just glad i'm not next in line though" the confused look on his face was worth it. I was just thinking of how close we have grown in almost a year time. I really will miss him when we graduate. we have to keep in touch. 

"You know his family is literally one of the 5 families that beat the Newsonme." I nodded, another reason why I avoided him, i did not want all the added attention but oh well. 'it will be fine love, I promise' he said with our mind link 'stop being nosy and I know' I replied. "You all will have such cute kids though, are you pregnant already?" I just stared at him and actually tried to remember the night im sure he knotted me but somehow I forgot I could become pregnant "I dont think so" I said with a worried expression on my face 'if you are you know we will take of you no need to worry love' donovon said through the link.. I know I told him to stop being nosy ' yea yea just ask that with to look' he said and laughed at my shock. I wasnt sure he was. 

"Ill just have a look" the with said as if he read my mind. He rubbed my belly "mmhmmm" he said folowed by some chanting while closing his eyes then he opened them and smiled "maybe next time". I smiled! I still was not sure if I wanted kids but I knew I did not want any until I am done with school. I sighed I have a lot of homework to do "I have a lot of work to do I been out of it the last few weeks." 'Actually you dont my mother did most of it for you, she likes you' my still evesdropping mate said though our link. I kissed Troy's cheek then left hearing the door open. 

"Hi Kacen, Troy here?" I smile and nod then watch Jean disappear into Troy's room, im not the only one with a new lover. I watched Jean nice ass and heard a growl. I laughed "Im just looking love.. witches not my type" I said as I climbed on top of him

>3 Years Later<

Donovan POV

Its been a long day but PetToys not going to run itself. 'Go Have Sex With Mate, Make Some Pups'. I rolled my eyes at my wolf 'you always want our mate, he do need some space'. 'We Waited So Long Though' he whined. I couldn't argue with that and decided that I should go visit my little feisty mate. "Hailey im gone for today" I said on the way out "See you tomorrow Mr. Colmillo, tell Mrs. Colmillo I said hello . I smiled, he actually like being called Mrs. and she noticed, I have such good employees. "I will, dont stay too late now" I said as I headed out. I stopped by the flowershop on my way out. 

I soon pulled my car into her building. Kacen owns a daycare for all kids but mostly supernaturals are here. I walked in and instantly had 10 kids climbing all over me asking to be tossed fed or play to a game. I entertained them as my wolf whines about how we don't have our own yet and we dont have time for this. I just ignored him, we will when the time is right. I soon caught that delicate peachy scent and smiled. "Donovan!" he said shocked but happy. "I came to see you" I said getting the kids off me and passing them off to other workers. I watched as he finished feeding the infant in her arms, a little vampire then pass him on before grabbing my hand and leading me to her old office which is now the storage room. "For you my lady" I said as I gave her the dark red roses him favorite flower. He blushed as his tail wrapped around my leg.

I feel his need rolling off him and just smirk guess my wolf was paying more attention than I was. Looks like we have to try the other pills after all but these did work better than the last ones. I smile changing our position holding his arms above his head with his back on the door. I kiss all on his neck then nip it when he gets too loud. He giggles 

"Troy made it soundproof for us" I raised a brow then attacked his plump lips. I didnt see him in today, maybe he went to lunch. I gently started to kiss and tease him but he wasnt into foreplay today. 

"Dono...Van please fuck me now,, hard..." he pleaded and my wolf was all for it and took over since I could never be that rough. I stripped him out his uniform then dropped my trousers and boxers spun him around and immediately thrusted deeply into him and started pounding his already well lubricated hole.

"Oh yes!! Sooo good!" He moaned out thrusting back gripping my dick tightly. I hope that wolf dont go too crazt we dont have time to wait on the knott to go down.

"Mate, You going to make-". I gasped as I felt his trail trust into me and go directly for my spot. "Fuck". I gripped his slim hips harder listening to his sweet pleading and moaning. "Breed me daddy!" He moaned out in such a wantonly voice I never encountered I felt a jolt go through my bod. How can such little words have such a big effect on that pervy wolf who was not listening anymore.. 

I was soon pushed on the floor roughly his claws digging into me as I was straddled by my mate who was still mostly human but with a thicker tail and more fur, His eyes was an intense, blazing purple . His paw gripped my dick roughly lined it up and thrust all the way down then his hands were on my chest for support claws in. He immediately rode me hard and fast bouncing up and down then rotating his dick just flopping up and down

"Mm you feel soo good in me!" He said. I ran my hands on his body wherever I could get them and he was hotter than usual. 'Mate In Heat, Make Pups' my wolf said.. 'Need premission first-' he wasnt listening . 

"Fuck, Im about to-". He bent all the way down bouncing even harder as my hands gripped his cheeks thrusting my hips up "Give me all of it" he said in my ear in that sensual voice I cant resist which made me explode. Never in my life had I knew I need something so much, sex never been like this with anyone else. Then is when it happened I knotted him and he immediately screamed. Karen just looked at me then smiled and receded to the back ground as my mate collapsed on me from exhaustion. He do not black out anymore but he do need a power nap if we are really intense. I laid there trying my best not to move. Good thing my mate is on luch. When she wakes up, she is going to kill me.

"Baby... I lost contro- Well Karen um " I said trying to figure out how to make it sound not as bad when Kacen was finally back. "I know, Donavon, Its ok. I'm ready now. I was going to tell you tonight". " Wait you what?" I asked shocked. 'told you' my wolf said, he really is paying more attention these days. I picked him up kissed him listening to his cute giggles. "Put me down" he said playfully kicking me. 

Soon I cleaned both of us thanks to the mini shower back here, it was like nothing happened. I breathed out as my wolf was singing a song I didn't even know but it sounds happy. He took the day off and soon we was back at the house packing so we can go reconnect with nature while we can and get out of the townhouse. 

'We get to run, we have family, mate happy. We happy' my wolf summarized the rest of my thoughts. Well that is about accurate. "Your wolf is something else but I like the douche" he said kissing my cheek as we finished packing. "You act as though Karen is the nicest person ever" I heard he scoff. I could just picture her glaring form ready to attack me. Kacen laughed at me then shrugged. Soon we was packed and off on the next adventure.


End file.
